nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Challenger Center for Space Science Education
Challenger Center for Space Science Education is a United States 501©(3) non-profit organization headquartered in Washington, DC. It was founded in 1986 by the families of the astronauts who died in the Space Shuttle Challenger disaster on January 28, 1986. The organization offers dynamic, hands-on exploration and discovery opportunities to students around the world. These programs equip students with the knowledge, confidence, and skills that will help better our national social and economic well-being. Challenger Learning Centers give students the chance to become astronauts and engineers and solve real-world problems as they share the thrill of discovery on missions through the Solar System. Using space simulation and role-playing strategies, students bring their classroom studies to life and cultivate the skills needed for future success. United States Challenger Learning Center of Alaska (Kenai, Alaska) Challenger Space Center of Arizona (Peoria, Arizona) Challenger Learning Center at the Columbia Memorial Space Center (Downey, California) Challenger Learning Center at Chabot Space and Science Center (Oakland, California) Challenger Learning Center at the Discovery Museum Science & Space Center (Sacramento, California) Challenger Learning Center of Colorado at the Colorado Consortium for Earth & Space Science Education (Colorado Springs, Colorado) Challenger Learning Center at the Discovery Museum (Bridgeport, Connecticut) Challenger Learning Center at Kirby Smith Middle School (Jacksonville, Florida) Challenger Learning Center of Tallahassee (Tallahassee, Florida) Challenger Learning Center at the Coca-Cola Space Science Center (Columbus, Georgia) Challenger Center Hawaii at Barbers Point Elementary School (Kapolei, Hawaii) Challenger Learning Center at Heartland Community College (Normal, Illinois) Challenger Learning Center for Science & Technology (Woodstock, Illinois) Challenger Learning Center of Northwest Indiana (Hammond, Indiana) Challenger Learning Center of Kentucky (Hazard, Kentucky) Challenger Learning Center - Louisville, Academy @ Shawnee (Louisville, Kentucky) Challenger Learning Center at Paducah, West Kentucky Community and Technical College (Paducah, Kentucky) Challenge Learning Center of Maine (Bangor, Maine) Challenger Learning Center at Howard B. Owens Science Center (Lanham, Maryland) Challenger Learning Center at the Christa Corrigan McAuliffe Center, Framingham State University (Framingham, Massachusetts) Challenger Learning Center in Memory of Alvin H. and Emily T. Little (Kalamazoo, Michigan) Challenger Learning Center – St. Louis (St. Louis, Missouri) Challenger Learning Center of Northern Nevada (Sparks, Nevada) Buehler Challenger & Science Center (Paramus, New Jersey) Town of Ramapo Challenger Learning Center (Airmont, New York) Challenger Learning Center of the Twin Tier Region (Allegany, New York) New York City Center for Space Science Education (New York City, New York) Challenger Learning Center of Greater Rochester (Rochester, New York) Challenger Learning Center of the Greater Capital Region at miSci (Schenectady, NY) Challenger Learning Center of Dayton (Dayton, Ohio) Challenger Learning Center of Lake Erie West (Oregon, Ohio) Challenger Learning Center of Richland County School District One (Columbia, South Carolina) Challenger STEM Learning Center; University of Tennessee Chattanooga (Chattanooga, Tennessee) Texas State Technical College Challenger Learning Center (Harlingen, Texas) Challenger Learning Center at the Houston Museum of Natural Science (Houston, Texas) Challenger Learning Center at the George Observatory (Needville, Texas) Challenger Learning Center at the Scobee Education Center, San Antonio College (San Antonio, Texas) Challenger Learning Center Richmond at the MathScience Innovation Center (Richmond, Virginia) Challenger Learning Center at the Museum of Flight (Seattle, Washington) Challenger Learning Center at Wheeling Jesuit University (Wheeling, West Virginia) International Challenger Learning Center at the Ontario Science Center (Toronto, Canada) Challenger Learning Center at SongAm Space Center (Gyeonggi-do, South Korea) Challenger Learning Center at the National Space Centre (Leicester, United Kingdom) http://www.challenger.org/where-we-are/ References External links *Official Website *Teacher Resources *Challenger Center Youtube Channel Category:Space Shuttle program Category:Science education Category:NASA Museum Alliance